


Imagine You and I

by attackonheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin Smith have had an easy-going, fluffy as hell relationship that has been going smoothly for about 9 years now. Things change, people change, and undoubtedly, feelings change. Levi's sister Mikasa comes down for a visit with a few friends of hers, contacting her older brother and wishing for them to get back in touch, Levi gets more than a reunion with his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a movie that I am incredibly in love with, same title and all. I ship Eruri and Ereri so hard, so this fulfills my multi-shipping needs with so much intended drama.  
> This is a huge distraction due to recent events of my Instagram account being deleted.  
> CRIES.  
> So, follow me on tumblr  
> http://twerk4captain.tumblr.com/
> 
> The tags I will be tracking are:  
> Fic: Imagine you and I

It's easy, it's always been easy to be with him. Why would I want anything else? He was intelligent, driven, smart, incredibly handsome, and his cock wasn't disappointing in the least. I have known nothing other than this man for the past 9 years and even before then he has invaded me-he is a part of me. I know this, I realize that this is what it should be. I know that this is what I have always wanted, yet I sit here and ponder if it's really what I want for the rest of my life. Why is this even a question? Even further, what is the answer? If I don't want this, if I don't want him, then what do I want? How pitiful I have become to even ignore what my gut, my heart, and my head is screaming at me. I knew the exact moment that our eyes connected that I wouldn't be the same, that my relationship with Erwin wouldn't be as stable as it has been. Over what? A connection of our eyes is all that it took for me to question my relationship that I was so sure of, so strongly okay with having for eternity possibly. 

"Levi!," Mikasa beamed while draping her arms around me, I followed in pursuit with a grim smile, "You haven't grown a bit." I rolled my eyes as she tightened her grip before pulling away, smiling as bright as ever, before hugging Erwin-whom I forgot was even there. As she retreated from the hug, I refused to stray away from the sight of her. I was afraid of what I would find behind her, but of course I couldn't avoid it forever. "Levi, Erwin, I would like you to meet my best friends Eren and Armin."

She stepped to the side, motioning who was who as she spoke their names. Armin awkwardly fluttered his fingers while shyly greeting us with a 'Hello'. I didn't want to look, I didn't have to be polite and frankly, I didn't want to. I didn't want to question everything I was so certain about, so comfortable with and had no means to change any of it. What I had with Erwin was perfect and stable, something I didn't want to risk losing. Why had I been so afraid after such a simple gesture? Why was this,  _kid_ , turning me into someone that I don't even recognize?

Whatever higher power was up there obviously had a an issue with me, with my happiness, with my certainty because my gaze shifted to meet his and his smile. His voice rang through my ears as he hesitantly introduced himself once again, "Hi, I'm Eren."

* * *

 

"Wake up, Sunshine."

"Tch, don't call me that."

"Well, it's hard to when you look like that when you're sleeping."

I opened one eye to glare menacingly at the blond before me, glaring at his stupidly handsome grin. He had his head propped on his hand, his arm that was folded at the elbow on his pillow, his blue eyes were peering into me, making my stomach flutter in a butterfly effect. His hair messily rested across his forehead, making him about 10 years younger than he was. The sunlight peered through the curtains shining upon him like he was a God or some shit. It was sickening how attractive he was and how pitiful it was for me to feel inferior or even worse-insecure. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snapped while closing my eye, refusing to let him know how easily he effected me. I grumbled and shifted under the covers, a small huff of a giggle floated in the air. His hand reached up, his fingertips reached my cheek in a caressing matter, inevitably making my skin rise in temperature. 

"Oh, Levi, you're blushing."

"And you're annoying," I grumbled while sitting upright, flickering my eyes open, "last time I checked, we have work to go to."

"Last time I checked, I own the place," he purred while pulling me back to lay down next to him. He hovered over me while trailing his fingertips up my torso, "I think we have a bit of time."

I glared at him and cocked an eyebrow, "you're so horny in the morning fucking hell."

"Can you blame me? I wake up to you after all."

The blush on my cheeks spread like wildfire, reaching my ears in an instant, "Tch, saying things like that so early," I grumbled before cupping his cheeks with my hands and pressing our lips together. 

The butterfly feeling was there, the excitement was, and it was always this way. His strong demeanor poured through his every action, including his lips. How they tore me apart with a simple gesture, a simply rhythm against mine-I melted into him, as I always would. He always held me so carefully, tended to my needs to gently that it was hard to believe how rough our sex could get. Moments like these, as much as I dislike admitting it, are what I enjoy the most. I enjoy the simple and sweet gestures, he knows that even though I have never blatantly admitted it. 

Our tongues met in a familiar fashion, one that I could never forget. Flicking and gliding against each other, molding into a familiar pattern that we both enjoyed. They spoke with the history of what was us, the familiarity reminds us of what we have been through and I couldn't be happier of a relationship that I had grown to know inside and out. Unfamiliarity, as thrilling as it can be, is the only thing that can ultimately terrify me. 

My thoughts had stolen my awareness of reality for a moment, but his hands pulled me back-like they always did. They caressed my skin in a circular pattern, marking me over and over again, making it known to the already knowing that I am his and he is mine. His teeth grazed against my bottom lip before biting down gently then offering a small tug before letting go. He beamed from ear to ear as he watched me grow increasingly flustered. He tilted his head slightly, admiring what was before him as he always did every morning. I, as always, grumbled and glared at his shameless acts. How I would preach that his praising annoyed me on a daily basis, but in actuality I enjoyed it since he was all I had.

"Levi I-"

He was cut off by the phone ringing, we're old and we have a house phone. I could tell that he was disappointed and was tempted to let it go, but we both knew that it was the business calling and couldn't ignore such matters. He smiled as always and excused himself as the gentlemen he was, leaving me in our bed alone with my thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say next, although it could have been one of his lude comments that he never failed to preach to me on a day to day basis. I couldn't ignore that I thought it was something more, that there was something there he wanted to say and it wouldn't be a part of our familiarity. My stomach cringed and my heartbeat raced at the thought, but I eventually brushed it off while convincing myself that it was in fact nothing different. 

I could hear him talking in the living room, but I couldn't push myself to get off this bed for the time being. My mind, my thoughts began to wonder as to how I ended up in this position, how Erwin and I became who we are. How incredibly shocking it was to find that we have been together since our high school years, but that was nothing short of the truth.

Erwin and I met in high school, we were both Juniors and nothing remotely alike. He was the type to be a leader, get involved with clubs and sports, all that bullshit. I was never the type for those things. I excelled in my school work, but that's the only reason I attended the shit hole. I had no desire to involve myself in extra curricular activities, I didn't have a reason to. My grades were sheer perfection that could get me into any college I want, also because I have taken the hardest courses since freshman year. I wasn't keen on socializing and no one really put interest into me, considering that I was 'that kid that dressed in black and is too immersed in his work to realize anyone else goes to this school plus he's not even from here'. I had transferred to the states a year prior to my freshman year, I am originally from France-so yes I would always be 'that kid from France'. My parents, sister, and I moved in hopes for a better, brighter, American future-the dream as they would say, but ignorance got the best of them.

My parents work mediocre jobs at a local office building, wasting their lives away. They earned money to live and lived to earn money-so they continued to do so and still are. They always pushed Mikasa and I to perfect our studies so we didn't end up like them, something that I found incredibly noble. Pushing your kids to not become like you must have been a bittersweet lesson to be learned. I excelled in school while Mikasa excelled in sports, which my parents weren't too thrilled about but when she earned a scholarship to California they seemed to not care. I earned a scholarship to New York as a writer, something I always saw myself doing, but I turned it down. I turned it down because I had something more important to me right where I was and I had no desire to give it up.

Erwin.

How we met was no fancy story and has no big love appeal. He was trying to encourage others to come to the football game that evening and I didn't give him the time of day, which naturally to him means 'come talk to me'. He bugged and pleaded for me to come, which I flat out denied more than once. He was so keen on getting me to go that he offered to pick me up and take me home. I still denied him, but he kept on until the end of the day-to which I finally agreed. I didn't realize what was so important about a stupid football game, until he gave me his jersey to wear while he played. That was where it began and it has done everything but slow down since. 

There are no regrets in the decision I made when it came to the scholarship, we come to live a comfortable life and have become financially stable. Of course, he wasn't too thrilled with my decision, but in the end it was my decision and my consequences to deal with. So we remained in Tacoma, Washington along with my parents. After I denied the scholarship, Erwin opened up a health club right out of high school. He should have gone to college as well but found it pointless to attend college for nutrition when he already claimed to know enough about it. He was a cocky shit that was incredibly gifted in all aspects and I admired him for it. To his advantage, he was successful-it wasn't a shock to me, of course I knew he would excel with a business, he is Erwin after all. 

I didn't ask, but he insisted that I work under him as a trainer for the health club. At first, I denied countless times because all I wanted to be was a writer, but did I have anything to show for it? Living in Tacoma had it's advantages but being a writer wasn't exactly what it was known for. Eventually I agreed to work as a co-owner, yet again I denied the title and the position until he begged-now that was a heavenly sight. It's been the best decision I have made, I work with my best friend and lover, I get to pick my hours and I barely do anything other than tell fat, unhappy people what to do. 

The club is called Survey Corps, which I made up, and it's basically a gym with a program that gets you to become fit for the military without joining. It's hard and we don't go easy on the customers who join. That is what makes us successful, unlike any other gym we don't allow people to waltz in and do a routine as they please. You are assigned a trainer for as long as your memberships last. It's quite the job and I enjoy the uniqueness of it all. 

Also, I'm referred to as Captain there so the title is very endearing and keeps me coming back for more.

"To my displeasure we have to go to work now," Erwin playfully purred at the doorway, "rise and shine."

I grumbled and rolled out of the bed, stumbling to my feet, "And to think that you were so keen on staying in today." I stretched and scratched my stomach as he ruffled through the clothes in the drawer.

"Sorry, but it appears Captain has a big group coming in today."

The title sounded playful but I couldn't help the shiver that spiraled down my spine as he spoke it, "A group? All at once? Fuck."

He turned to me while removing his shirt, making my thoughts a blur for a moment, "Mhm, your services are highly requested Levi," he smiled at me while putting his black shirt on that read in blue 'Survey Corps', with our symbol of two wings crossing, "I'm very proud of you, y'know that?"

I glared before turning away and changing into the same attire, "Yeah yeah, I can tell fat people how not to get fat. What an accomplishment." The tone was playful and we both knew it was much more than that. Sometimes the best parts of our days were working together and I couldn't stop the smile tugging on my lips as his praise repeated through my thoughts. I would always melt into him, no matter how much I didn't want to or how much I resisted.

He sighed heavily and tapped my ass gently before exiting our bedroom, "C'mon sunshine we don't have all day."

"Call me that one more time and I'm going to kick your ass in front of the whole club," I growled while chasing after him. I hopped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck like a child. He laughed and tried to grab me, until I bit his neck right on his sweet spot. He froze and I watched the hair stand up as his skin rose into little bumps.

Ha-ha.

"You little shit," he growled before grabbing my arms then flinging me over his head to catch me in mid air, "you're going to pay for that." He sneered while wrapping my legs around his waist once again, this time facing him. I smirked as he crashed his lips against mine, his hands roughly grabbed at my shirt. This kiss was different than before and I know what it entailed. It was rough and passionate, desiring something more than just affection and endearment. Our tongues lapped against each other in a hungry fashion, swirling around in a saliva induced embraced that had me reeling. My hands found his blond hair, gripping at the locks and tugging roughly in an attempts for an ounce of control that I had already lost. I could feel his smirk against my lips, he knew what I was doing and where I intended this to go. I wanted to tease him and push him to his breaking point, like I always did. It was always so challenging, but once I succeeded the rest is a blur. 

When you have a man like Erwin Smith submitting to you, you tend to think of yourself highly.

Things were getting incredibly heated between us and I could feel pants tightening uncomfortably. I whimpered as he slid his tongue down my neck, but the moment would soon be interrupted by my phone. It rang and begged to be answered, I responded with a groan of disapproval. Erwin smiled and put me down, ushering me to pick it up. I protested for a moment until I saw who was calling.

_**Incoming Call-Mikasa** _

I furrowed my brow and answered the call, "Mikasa?"

"Levi! Hey! How're you?"

I looked at Erwin, confusion filled my tone, "Um, I'm fine. Is something wrong?"

"Why does something always have to be wrong when I call you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, this was unexpected. It's not like we talk about a bunch of fucking school girls everyday."

"Language, sheesh."

"Tch, seriously though. I have to go to work soon, what's up?" I shifted uncomfortably as my hard-on began to deteriorate. Erwin watched me with an intense gaze intended for me to crumble and feel uncomfortable while on the phone.

"I, well, I'll be coming down to visit soon and I was hoping you and Erwin would be okay with picking me up at the airport?"

There was a moment of silence, I was sure everyone could hear my heart beating in my throat. It's been awhile since I saw my sister and I couldn't help but feel excited at her surprise visit, "Sure we'll pick you up, do you need a place to say?"

"Eh heh, well, only if you're okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"Well, I'm not coming alone..."

I scoffed for a moment, while Erwin watched me intently, growing a little worried and curious, "Oh? You have friends?"

"Yes I have friends you ass!"

I laughed, "Okay-okay, so they need a place too?"

"Is that okay?"

"I'll talk to Erwin about it and get back to you. Have I met them before?"

"No you haven't, I met them in school."

I nodded my head, "Ah, okay. What's their names?"

"Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert."

I never that those names would have a huge impact on me or change my life completely, but I was wrong. I was never wrong in judging a situation and I never had an intention to be, but I was. How a simple glance, gesture, and a name could fault such a strong standing relationship was beyond me. There were walls that stood tall but will soon cave and crumble to no one, but a fucking kid with a pair of green eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh I hope this fic works out well  
> bc wow  
> I hope that wasn't shit LOL


End file.
